Ookami Bound
by ArsinoetheXXVII
Summary: Walking the vast Kuchiki Estate Rukia happens upon an injured wolf. Unable to use her own kido, she implores her brother to heal the animal. But this is no ordinary creature and by catering to his sister's pleas, Byakuya will find himself bound to an ancient spirit- a devious shape-shifter of the yokai variety. A playful drabble series. Byakuya's weakness has always been females.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Happy New Year- here's something new!

When I had my large set-back due to computer issues- I got a new one and this came outta my need to start fresh. I'm hoping this will spark inspiration between the long chaps of other fics- and hopefully make someone else out there happy!

This series will bounce between past and present to reveal background.

Because this w/b a random drabble series I don't feel too guilty about posting it. I had intended to wait until other fics were wrapped up, but… *sigh* The "newness" pulled at me!

I just thought that my fav fella could use a "pet". Bwahahaha

Summary: A drabble series about a Yokai bound to one familiar stoic stud that finds himself at the mercy of her beastly nature. But in this tale the lines will blur. In the end who is the true "demon"? A dirty-fun romp w/ a twist.

It does earn its 'M' rating soon, so please be mindful of this.

* * *

Ookami Bound

She Stalks by Night

* * *

The chirp of crickets accompanied the occasional splash of the reflecting pool, a night symphony that normally helped ease his nerves at least enough to relax if not sleep. But on this night with silvery light reaching brilliant fingers through the shoji, he was left anxious- awaiting the arrival of his agitated servant. He sighed as he heard the familiar tread of bare feet on the wooden floors- an intentional fall of normally silent steps to warn of their coming.

Grey eyes opened to stare into the shadowy rafters as the shoji slid back and he heard a whimper. He steeled himself for the pleading hazel gaze that would accompany the plaintive sounds meant to sway him.

"Master." The rather high, yet somehow purr-like voice whispered through pouted lips.

He took a deep breath, his eyes narrowing to further temper his resolve, "Yes?"

"Master." The very feminine voice became more imploring and even higher.

His jaw clenched. He hated that tone. It wrenched a reaction from him almost instantly. Eyes narrowed still to prove his irritation he sat up to fix the creature with a cold stare.

There was no flinching to his face, even as he consciously faltered at the sight of the demon in his doorway.

She had taken to swiping clothing from his younger sister and fitting her slightly larger- more supple frame into her garments. As Rukia was consistently flitting about between one world and the next she barely noticed. She certainly would not miss a plain ribbed tank-top and one of hundreds of pairs of collectible Chappy skivvies she hid away in her trunk.

On this woman, petite framed, and slight of stature as his sister, yet curvy, the panties barely covered her bottom and the tank top clung to her like a second skin. Her dark nipples poked at the thin fabric of the shirt. As it was she stood with her hands wound in the top and her knees angled inward as she fidgeted. The picture she painted was that of an anxious teen and not that of an earthbound demon anchored to a human body.

She licked her lips her head bowed as she looked up at him through her pale lashes, and he could barely swallow the knot in his throat (or for that matter hide the bulge tenting his sheets).

Still he managed to sound stern as he glared at her, "What is it? Speak."

She further twisted the fabric in her hands exposing her bellybutton as she struggled to find the words, "Master- I- I- the moon- I-,"

"Tsukiko." He hissed her name through his teeth as he shut his eyes to the sight of her- the pounding of his heart in his ears, blood pumping to specific parts of his body making it hard to concentrate on his anger despite his tone.

She took a quick step into the room, into the pool of moonlight that made her eyes glow and set fire to the unusual shade of almost translucent hair. Pulling down on her shirt and pressing her thighs together more tightly she squirmed as she begged him, "Pet me, Master… please!"

* * *

AN: Well- that will likely be the longest chapter- though I've said that before about other fics so yeah… But seriously- in order to keep up this has to be a drabble series and I'm going to try to round chapters out at between 200-300 (what can I say I need wiggle-room- soooo undisciplined) words. Wish me luck!

Much thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 207

* * *

Ookami Bound

Meet Me Halfway

* * *

One would have thought him the spirit of feral nature as he bared his gritted teeth.

She whimpered in response, practically wailing now as she struggled with her urges, "Mas-ter!"

Byakuya breathed in deeply through his nose to ease the flurry of feelings he was valiantly trying to combat. But even with his eyes closed, his hands gripped tightly into his sheets, his attempt at blocking out her presence was in vain. Behind his eyes he could see her- he knew it immediately when she began to clutch at herself as though in desperate need of relief.

He knew what she craved- in a sense- _**needed**_.

Finally he sighed, his straight spine bending slightly. It would be cruel to deny her.

He lifted his chin as he opened his eyes and folded the sheet back in invitation, cool grey eyes glued to the wall as he said emotionlessly, "Come."

Her gasp of elation touched his ears only a moment before her form melded itself to his left side, snuggling beneath the covers.

As he laid down and smoothed a hand through her hair, he listened to the contented whines she made as she wrapped her hands in the folds of his yukata.

Byakuya Kuchiki sighed again.

* * *

AN: Obviously background to this tale will be leaked bit by bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 208

* * *

Ookami Bound

Wrapped Around a Finger

* * *

The one thing he had learned early on about this infuriating and yet beguiling creature was that she craved to be touched. It did not have to be a constant thing to satisfy her, a simple trailing of fingers through her hair or a gentle brush of her cheek with his own on occasion would do.

It was when the moon was waxing, waning, or full that she was persistent- needed a touch more intimate.

With this ancient wolf demon instinct ran deep, and like her canine descendants she was ingrained with pack mentality.

To her it was only natural to be snuggled into the arms of her Alpha.

While her strength might rival or possibly trump his own- she owed him allegiance, devotion. A life for a life.

Still as he inhaled the oddly citrusy scent of her hair and felt her curves flush against him he cursed her.

This unpredictable creature was now the closest thing to being the bane of his existence.

Almost.

Kurosaki still held that title.

His eyes gleamed like steel as he ground his teeth. Yes- his sister's _**close**_ friend was most certainly still the most painful thorn in his side.

But his little ookami was a close second.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 210

* * *

Ookami Bound

That Moonlit Glow

* * *

It wasn't the first time she had commandeered his bed in the last four months since her arrival.

Nor was it the first time that he felt his irritation surging in ways that made him feel just as much a beast as she was supposed to be.

Her physical need for closeness during the moon phases had caused more than one awkward situation between them. If the demand for touch was not met she tended to become violent. While he would not have minded- hell _**preferred**_- sparring with her- explaining away the clash with Rukia's "pet" by night would be problematic.

She was a demon in the guise of a servant and sometimes his sister's silver-gold rescue.

That fact brushed his conscience more than once during the day, but when she was tucked against him, his new sense of smell alerting him to the fact that she was in heat, he could only think of her as a woman.

A half-naked woman… in his bed.

Again Byakuya could not contain a rather animal sound. He pushed her onto her back, and held himself over her.

She languidly opened her eyes to blink up at him. She yawned and then murmured, "Master? You have need of your servant?"

* * *

AN: Next installment a hint of SC! Wasting no time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 211

AN: This is the start of the SC interspersed between foundation chapters!

* * *

Ookami Bound

Natural Progression

* * *

For a fearsome ookami spirit bound to flesh, she was incredibly child-like despite her years of roving the earth in one form or another.

He was reminded of this as she stared up at him innocently, hazel eyes settled into pools of timid brown.

Plump lips and olive skin, by appearances she looked like one of the residents of the Southern regions. If it were not for the pale hair that shimmered like ice- perhaps silver thread in the right light and chameleon eyes, one might certainly draw the conclusion that she _**was**_ just a wanderer from the lands beyond Seireitei.

No one would suspect that this soft-spoken, obedient, seemingly young servant, was a wolf in sheep's clothing (an accurate description). Or that she would crawl into one Byakuya Kuchiki's bed arousing his own primal urges.

He slid his hand between them, his middle finger pressing against the moist panties, right between her nether lips.

Her cheeks immediately flushed bronze as she tossed her head to the side, her lips parting to spill a groan, "_**Master**_."

He smirked. He was never quite sure who was in more danger upon these meetings.

As she parted her generous thighs so that he might settle between them he decided it was most certainly himself.

* * *

AN: More?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 221

AN: FYI, I didn't label this as romance because it's not quite romantic in nature- it's smutty at points- but it hinges on the odd encounters that surround Byakuya as well as Rukia (unwittingly) being masters of a demon… Though I'm sure some Ichiruki fluff will creep in- can't help myself!

SC

* * *

Ookami Bound

Idle Hands

* * *

She never resisted when temptation got the better of him. Again he had to acknowledge that she was no docile girl when his hands trailed down her flesh, seeking out the most intimate of areas.

Tsukiko never complained.

In fact it only strengthened their bond.

'Blood or sex or both.' She had said.

That was the way to keep her contracted with him. To keep her tame- to ensure that her bestial nature did not run amok he dutifully satisfied her- as well as himself.

When he had asked in a rather huffy tone, 'What uncouth beings thought up such regulations?' She had replied simply, 'The ancient ones are all dirty old men, what do you expect?'

Still as he pushed aside the soggy fabric to stroke the satiny pearl that had her panting and her folds slicking with aroused wetness, he rather wanted to thank those 'uncouth beings'.

What Byakuya longed to do was let his fingers fill her up, make her drip before he let his hard length take the place of his digits, but the look on her face gave him pause.

The dirty little vixen had her head tipped back and he could see one unusually long and pointed canine buried into one side of her bottom lip.

He held back another feral noise.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 205

Here's a hint of background!

* * *

Ookami Bound

Sign on the Dotted Line

* * *

Naturally he had resisted at first- when she had told him that the rescue could only keep her loyal for so long.

'And if I do _**not**_ accept this contract?' He had asked icily.

She had smiled a little and replied, 'Then I am free to roam your lands and take anything I please… Those _**bunnies**_ my mistress has so lovingly stockpiled are fat little teases and I can hardly resist.'

That being said he could only grudgingly agree to an arrangement.

She would appear as a servant in her human form and be a compliant companion for his sister in her truer form.

Lucky for them all that she was both grateful to him for healing her and utterly devoted to Rukia for begging him to do so. It was also quite opportune that though an element of the wild she did abide by a certain code of honor.

In the end, he may have only quarter-heartedly proposed his terms, but truth be told he was aware of a part of himself that readily accepted that this creature was somewhat of a slave to his will.

If he commanded, she obeyed.

Though sometimes he suspected she only did so to suit her own purposes.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 210

AN: Thanks very much to those who've given this series a shot!

*SC (or more appropriately smut)

* * *

Ookami Bound

Whisper Whisper

* * *

"Master! Master!" She whined the title and writhed.

Byakuya had long ago learned to soundproof the room with kido as she had a tendency to voice her pleasure in a multitude of ways not abject to howling, yipping, or screaming.

And she did have a rather filthy mouth.

"Ohhhh your fingers feel so good! Slip them right up inside my cunt, Master!"

When he had first heard her blurt such vulgarities in the heat of passion he had been shocked, then appalled, but admittedly harder than before.

To confess that such depraved statements made his mouth go dry and caused his manhood to stiffen would be unforgivable (embarrassing).

So he often endeavored to silence her.

"Ookami." He growled in warning, but still did as she pleaded. Her juices soaked his index and pointer finger as he shoved them into her passage without ceremony.

Her back arched and she threw her arms above her tossing head as she squealed in delight. The movement of her breasts caught his eye and he leaned down to place his mouth around a dark areola.

In response her hands dove into his hair, her sharp nails tickling his scalp. Her excited whimpers had him biting down as his left hand dug into her other breast.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 257

AN: More SC!

* * *

Ookami Bound

Mental Shackles

* * *

He hissed through his teeth when he felt her clench around his fingers. He could hold back no longer.

His fingers slid out and she reached for him, their thoughts in sync. Her dangerous nails teased the head of his hard length, positioned to ravage her at will.

She licked across her upper lip watching as his lower abdominals flinched in anticipation, even the muscles in his arms, holding him above her were straining.

A smile twitched, "Order me, Master. I obey."

_Demon._ His mind said as he looked down into inhuman eyes seducing him beyond reason. At these moments he always paused wondering if she had been sent to corrupt him- perhaps take possession of his soul?

Who could have imagined a captain of the Gotei Thirteen would fall prey to a Faustian pact?

It was almost frightening how badly he longed to plunge himself inside her every time they made it to this point.

For several moments melancholy thought clouded his eyes like stormy weather. Who had he become? Would he ever be able to resist this sin? Was she even now weakening his defenses to use him as her puppet and take control of his clan- perhaps his squad?!

Breath shuddered out of him as her hand glided torturously down his shaft. Hesitation disappeared.

He snatched her wrist, pulling her teasing hand from his length and pinned it above her head.

She only had a moment to close her eyes before he was fully encased inside her with one skillful thrust of his hips.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not one Bleach

Word Count: 257

AN: SC

Note: In this chapter single quotes indicate speech in Byakuya's inner world.

* * *

Ookami Bound

Sword Master

* * *

Because of the way her hips wiggled, the way her depths twitched around him- he had to draw into his inner world to keep from letting loose- splashing his seed hotly into her depths too soon.

Senbonzakura waited there with a smirk.

In the garden of his mind where it was perpetually spring (unless he just so happened to be displeased and then fall threatened winter) his zanpaktou spirit strolled the pathways with a swagger.

'Master.' He bowed.

A not so delightful chill ran up Byakuya's spine at the greeting. It sat uncomfortably with him that two beings called him "master" and that one craved domination in a way the other certainly did not.

The mask hid the playful smile, but the captain could hear it in his subordinate's tone, 'At play again with the ookami, Master?'

Byakuya gave his zanpaktou his profile, signaling his disapproval of the question.

But the spirit behind the mask only chuckled, though of course when his master cast a glance at him he bowed his head obediently.

The serenity of the garden washed in with the sakura-scented breeze and there was satisfying silence. Byakuya breathed deeply, his hand trailing a low branch of the blooming plum tree.

Finally his- to a degree, defiant companion, spoke again, 'You know I have no qualms with your indulgence, Master.'

Though this was said lightly, offhandedly, Byakuya knew it was both an apology and an encouragement.

Byakuya gave a bare nod.

Senbonzakura grinned behind the teak, 'Give her hell for me, my lord.'

His master sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 300

* * *

Ookami Bound

A Wicked Eden

* * *

Refocused on his task he slowly retreated from his sanctuary. Grey eyes retrained themselves on the face beneath his.

He let his head drop lower, allowed his breath to touch her ear and neck in a warm gust before he placed his lips in the spot where her neck and collar met.

His teeth found the ridge of bone and he listened as she moaned deep in her throat. His teeth pressed in harder and she undulated her hips- curving upward in need.

But now that he had control, he wasn't about to relinquish it. Besides – he knew to keep her satisfied- to keep her from seeking him again too soon he would have to work for it.

With his left hand he grasped her right hip and pushed her down- forcing her to keep still. She opened her eyes a slit- just enough so that he could see the lust-filled glow.

He smirked a moment before tracing her collarbone with his tongue in a slow sweep. She squirmed again, reminding him that he was still enclosed inside her. He drew out and she gave a breathy whimper.

He let out a low chuckle, vibrating her skin for just a moment. Then like a viper striking he buried his teeth in her neck as he thrust, filling her completely.

The kido barrier flexed as her scream crashed against it. The whole manse gave the barest of shudders as he pulled back again only to drive his member into her so deeply that even the she-demon knew blissful pain.

But oh did she want the pain; she was rocking to meet him, arching so that he could pound into her.

Still, neither of them was sweating..._**yet**_.

One thing was certain, he reasoned- the dawn might break before she admitted defeat.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 292

* * *

Ookami Bound

Choice Words

* * *

The light had indeed turned from silver to faint gold when she let loose her final cry and he found his body slick with sweat and trembling the slightest bit with exertion.

He felt empty and was tempted to simply collapse beneath her as she squeezed the last drops from him clamping down on his still quivering erection. But the dawn had come and it was in his best interests to send her back to her rooms.

While he knew she would not protest, as she ran her nails up his chest and nibbled lightly at his neck he thought she might be reluctant to leave.

Steeling his resolve he drew up, depriving her of the salty taste of his skin to which she pouted. He nudged her from his lap and sucked a breath through his teeth as he disengaged from her warmth and watched with narrowed eyes as she laid down against the pallet.

Kneeling now, Byakuya pulled the sheet into his lap, hiding his slowly softening length. Calm returned, his countenance was as impassable as always.

"The staff will be about soon. It is expected of you-,"

She chuckled sitting up with a lazy sort of grace as she stretched her arms above her head as though just awakened well-rested.

"I'm aware of my duty, Master. Besides, my mistress returns today." She smiled, turning her face into the increasing light. He also looked toward the color leaking through the shoji, but couldn't help but watch her out of the corner of his eye.

With no shame she ran her hands down her bare breasts, purring dreamily, "I do so love when my mistress is home! I can't wait to feel her stroke me with those dainty little hands!"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 244

* * *

Ookami Bound

Bad Dog

* * *

Chastising her as he did his subordinates would do little good, the captain knew. The way she spoke was hardly endearing, but somewhat charming to the indulgent sliver of his mind.

Still he huffed and insisted, "You will refrain from speaking that way of my sister, _**Servant**_. It is indecent."

Her mouth fell into a childish frown and she looked at him with an innocent expression, "But master- it's true. No one knows how to pet me like the mistress!"

When he saw her lips twitch the slightest bit his irritation rose. She loved to tease and he was not a man who bore such frivolity well.

His eyes narrowed and he ordered, "Go."

She did as she was bid, but not before rising and stretching, letting the cresting dawn gild her naked form.

He closed his eyes. With a satisfied sigh she swept her few clothes from the floor and paced slowly toward the inner doors.

His eyes flew open and he made to protest her retreating without some form of covering, but the words died on his lips.

Still, he was not amused as the sight of a fluffy silver-gold tail disappeared around the shoji.

A somewhat defeated sigh escaped him as he watched the four-legged shadow trot down the hall. He could reprimand her till he was blue in the face, but ultimately, he was to blame.

After all, he was the one that had allowed a wolf into his bed.

* * *

AN: The following chapters are a flashback to the demon's intro. Please note now that Rukia is OOC to suit my purposes.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Word Count: 249

AN: This is the start of a few flashback chapters that help found the present. Also- again Rukia will be OOC- she is more innocent (childlike) and naïve in some respects because it suits the storyline.

* * *

Ookami Bound

Illumination

* * *

In the dawn light he awaited his steward with fresh clothing.

Byakuya found himself reluctantly reminiscing- drawing forth images surrounding the situation he currently tried his utmost to maintain.

…

'Nii-sama!' Rukia's voice had been strained and desperate. He had frowned as she was rarely so impolite as to raise her voice in the residence.

He slid back the shoji, with barely restrained impatience born out of concern. Down the fusuma to his left Rukia was scrambling around a corner, each breath a heavy pant.

He quickly assessed her.

She was still in her shihakusho, which meant that she had yet to seek out her rooms. There was sweat on her brow and her spiritual pressure was low and wavering with her agitation. A bit of dirt marred her sleeve which led him to believe she had been training before returning to the manse. But none of what he observed explained her present disquiet.

'Nii-sama!' She stumbled to a halt in front of him relief and anxiety colliding in her tone. She quickly recalled her manners and bent forward in a bow, only to lose her balance and pitch forward.

He gripped her by the elbows to keep her upright and gazed down at her with sternly masked fear, 'Rukia.'

When she looked up the tears threatening her deep navy eyes had him unconsciously clutching her tighter.

'Nii-sama, you must come- please!' She pleaded, bravely keeping the saltwater at bay.

In instant response he had given a decisive nod.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 277

* * *

Ookami Bound

Anomaly

* * *

Byakuya followed his sister deep into the trees on the western side of the estate where an ancient forest still thrived.

He had barely coaxed a helpful word out of her as she shoddily flashstepped in front of him to lead him toward the source of her desperation. She had only managed to babble out that she had been training with the pesky boy (the description he inwardly inserted when she had spoken the shinigami-daiko's name) and upon her return had decided to affect a brisk walk around the estate to keep her heart rate up.

While he found her explanation off-putting he did not press.

However soon enough, in the thickest part of the woodland, where the trees gathered close and thus blocked the natural light casting darkness and shadow, he abruptly froze.

Lying on the forest floor on its side was a sizable wolf, bloodied and close to death. Byakuya was naturally wary- he had never seen a creature of its size- and certainly not on his property. It wasn't just size that gave him pause- but beneath the crimson life fluid, fur of palest gold glittered.

Even from a distance he could see that this was no ordinary creature that had come down to scavenge from the mountains. Power still rippled around the beast, whispy-white like mist.

Still, though he could see that the degree of injury sustained was pulling it closer to death's door, the animal lifted its head to bare wicked fangs.

He had yet to realize that his sister was fearlessly edging toward the animal, but when she reached out toward it's silvery muzzle he took a step in alarm, 'Rukia.'


End file.
